雪の音
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: This is for the best. With this, I'll finally over him, once and for all.


雪の音

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the other Characters in this is story is belong to Kishi-sensei.

It was spring, when I first meet him. Not actually meeting, I just accidentally saw him when I was taking picture with my camera. He looked at me from far away with camera in his hand. Was he taking my picture when I was taking pictures? I looked at him, when he suddenly turned and leaved, leaving me embaressed and confused.

I never know that one small moment would be the beginning of something have its own special place in my piece of life. Just like a missing piece of puzzle. It was not the first and definitely not the last. I wasn't the best either, but I'll never forget that momen when everything begin.

"Hmm… Let's see, Swimming club? I can't swim. Tea club? I like sweets, so no thanks. Robotic club? Are this school even have that kind of club?" Looking at the posters that overlapping on the buletin really is interesting. But I have to pick one club at least. I'm not going to let my high school life become a boring three years. "That one look good." _Isn't this my picture from yesterday?_ "What kind of club is this? Ah, photography club. I think I would join this one. Let's see, the clubroom is on – "

"Hey, are interested in photography?" I looked back and see two boy standing behind me. One of them seems very calm (or sleepy I think) with his ponytailed hair, while the other one that called to me is more cheerful while munching his potato chips. Judging from their ties, seems like they are junior.

"Ah, yes. Are you two from the photography club, senpai?"

"Yes. My name is Akimichi Chouji, and this is my clubmate, Nara Shikamaru. We're both junior. Nice to meet you"

"I can see that from your ties. My name is Haruno Sakura, a freshmen. Nice to meet you to Akimichi-senpai, Nara-senpai"

"Chouji, just take her to the clubroom already. I'm sure Namikaze and Uzumaki would be happy." His expression doesn't even falter a bit.

"Sure. Let's go, Haruno-san."

"Namikaze, Uzumaki-senpai, we got a freshmen joining to –" Nara-senpai stopped his sentence seeing his clubmate was sleeping. "Uzumaki-senpai, would you please wake that lazy ass cousin of yours."

The girl that called Uzumaki looked at the sleeping boy. Isn't that the man from the yard? That can explain everything. BUAGH… "Wake up you baka. We got a new member"

"Five more minutes Karin-nee. I haven't sleep for three da – Ouch… why did you have to hit me on the head?"

Ahahaha… this club seems so much fun.

"No. WAKE UP NOW NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" The girl looked at me, "I'm so sorry for thi – wait a minutes. You seem familiar to me. I think I have see your face before." She looked at me curiously.

"I use picture her in the poster that we put on the buletin, that's why. Geez, Karin-nee you're too loud." That boy looked at me.

"Oh, you're right." The three senpais in unison.

"Nice to me you, Uzumaki-senpai. My name is – "

"Sakura Haruno from class B isn't." Namikaze senpai cutting through my introduction, "My name is Namikaze Naruto. I'm the president of this club. I'm a junior by the way. This red headed chi –Ouch. What mas that for"

"For using an inappropriate word. Hello, I'm Uzumaki Karin, a senior. Sadly enough I'm this idiot's cousin." She introduced herself, "You can call me Karin. I'm not really like called by my family name by another girl."

"Nice to meet you all senpai. I hope we can be a good fellow."

"Same here, Haruno-san" Namikaze-senpai smiling at me.

_What was that? His smile is so cool just now. Am I blushing? No good. Be normal Sakura. You just know who he is for 7 minutes and 10 seconds. Seems like the spring wind is blowing at me._

"Sakura!" I heard Ino is calling to me. "Let's have a lunch at the cafeteria. I heard that they'll give you free salad for 4 portion of sandwich."

"Hhh…" I sighed, "There are only two of us Ino. I'm not gonna take double for lunch."

"Who said there are only two." I heard another voice coming from my side. Tenten I should've known this pattern. And the next would be –

"Me and Tenten would join you, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Hinata. Though so.

"Hhh…" I sighed my defeat "Fine."

I've never been good with crowded places. Its just make my head dizzy. Luckily its summer now. So don't really much people come to school. Even the people in the cafeteria seems desperate to get customers. That's why the give free salad for every 4 sandwich. That is quite reasonable I think.

"Aaahh… I really hate to come to school on holiday. Summer holiday nevertheles." Ino is grumping

"You don't have much choice Ino. You have to come because you failed at mathematic and science." Tenten who take a sit in front of her remind her the reason she's here.

"For me and Tenten, we just have our club activities." I looked at her frustated face. I really want to laugh at it. Its just so funny to see her pouting her face. "Hinata on the other hand is here to take the extra course, right Hinata?"

Hinata only smile lightly. _Damn. That smile just so cute. If I was a boy I think I would confessed to her at this moment and rejected instantly_.

"Hey Sakura, isn't that is your senpai from the photography club?" Tenten pointing at a blonde who is sitting near the window while enjoying his ramen and listening to something. I don't think it was music since he is tone deaf, "I remember him is taking our picture when we are training for the meet."

"He's kind of cool isn't he?" I literally can see flower is blooming behind Ino, "Would you introduced him to us someday, Sakura?"

"He? Cool? No." of course he is, that's why I fall for him though. He was cool because I fall for him, no the other way around, "He actually kind of silly and clumsy. Even from this far you can see he's spilling his food everywhere, right Hina –" I stop in mid sentence when I see Hinata is staring intensely at Namikaze-senpai. I can her blushing and smiling. I can see it as plain as day, _Hinata is in love with Namikaze-senpai._

That moment, I never though this would be something that would affect me in the way that I've never imagined before.

A new semester is begin. It's time for the cultural festival.

We are going to have and exhibition on our club room.

"Sakura, have you finished the flyer for the festival?" I heard Karin-senpai voice.

"Just a moment senpai. I've finish the lay out. But it still need some finishing on the layers though." I still strugling with my notebook to finish the flyers design. "Nara senpai, do you have a USB mouse? I forgot to bring mine and it's hard to use touchpad for designing."

"Just ask Chouji. I'm sure he had one. I still need to put these frames on the wall. Geez, why did you all print the picture in A2. It's too troublesome." He still is grumpy.

"Here, just use mine." Namikaze-senpai is offering his USB mouse.

"Thank you senpai, you are a life safer." I took the mouse from his hand. I accidentally grazed his hand when I took it. I can feel my face is heating up. _Idiot, stop being happy over trivial things Haruno Sakura. This is for the club sake. Wait, why does it for the club sake? Nevermind, just back to work._

He's smiling at me, "You're welcome, Sakura-san." God. Don't smile like that, you're just too cool.

"Oi, Namikaze, Uzumaki, if you guys free enough to have a chit chat why don't you help me moving this photographs?" I heard Akimichi senpai yelling from outside. "We got a lot of photographs here. We need to get them in before the rain."

"Be the in a minute, Akimichi. Bye, Sakura-san. Good luck with the flyers. Come on Naruto. We need to do it fast" Karin-senpai is Dragging Namikaze-senpai.

I only smile at the scene. It always like this in here. "Don't worry Karin-senpai. I'll finish to make the best flyer. It your last in this high school after all."

Karin senpai smile at me, "Thank you very much Sakura. I really appriciated that."

"Finally. I'm sure Karin-senpai would like this." I emailed the design to the printing company. Its raining outside. Seems like Akimichi-senpai is right. It is raining today. I wonder what time is it. "Whoa? You gonna be kidding me. 16.47. Mom's gonna mad at me."

I took my umbrella and running outside.

That is when I see them. Hinata and Namikaze-senpai is sharing an umbrella. I can see her happy face, I can't see senpai's expression though, he was facing the opposite direction. That moment, I feel as if my heart was crushed. _Senpai, you idiot. Why didn't you ever looked at me as a girl?_ I can't help but feel sad.

I really want to come and have a word with them, and confessing my feeling to him. But seeing Hinata smiling face, I'm feeling guilty in my heart. How can I have such cruel thinking to hurt my friend love life. I feel really pathetic.

I turned my back and quickly get out of that place with mixed feeling.

But I never know, if I have wait even for just a second there, he'll look at me and come to me. God Only Knows why I don't do that. Perhaps seeing them like that hurt me too much. And I can't bear the though of hurting Hinata as well.

What should I do?

Its gotten cold this lately. I think I can have white christmas this year.

But then again, I have my part time work in the christmas evening. This is pathetic. Everyone would celebrating christmas happily with their lover and family, but here I am stuck in this city.

I can't go home to Konoha since I can't get the ticket. I sold out before I even think to buy it. I'm not with my boyfriend sice I don't have one. That's right, I haven't over _him_ yet.

My cameras memory is almost full. I need to get some replacement better. That is for later. For now I think I just want to capture the scenery here. _Is that Namikaze senpai?_ I point my camera at him quietly. I can feel my heart is pumping the blood faster. I hope he doesn't notice me.

_Ah, its started snowing. Better get some shelter over there._

He suddenly looked at my direction and waving his hand, "What are you doing here, Sakura-san?" _He noticed me_, "Its snowing right now. You should go home and have some hot cup of chocolate and a bowl of ramen." _Ramen again?_

"Nothing in particular. Just some hunting as usual. I think I could ask you the same question Namikaze-senpai." I still need to calm my heart down.

"Since you ask me the same question, I can give you the same answer. And didn't I told you to call me Naruto"

_Of course I can't call you that way. I'm to embaressed to do that._

"Let's go, I can't leave here in this kind of wheather. I'll walk you home."

"Sure, let's go, senpai."

_Can I tell it? Should I tell you now?_

"Ne Sakura-san, do you have anything particular in christmas evening?"

_Are you going to ask me for a christmas date?_ "I have my part time job."

"Really? Me too."

_I know I should never hoping for anything. But still, its hurt. Just when will I ever give up on him._

"I though your family is rich, senpai."

"My family is, but I'm not. Can I ask you a question, Sakura-san?"

"Sure, anything is fine."

His face turned serious. He turne at me as if he want to properly, "Do you have anyone you like at this moment?"

What? I stopped my step for a second. He looked at me quizzically, "I'm sorry, I just curious. Maybe."

"That's fine senpai. I can't really answer that question now. Because I'm not sure the answer." _I'm not exactly lying, am I?_ "I think this far enough. Thank you for walking me home, senpai."

"Is that so? Then, here." He offered his umbrella.

"No, its fine. It's not that after all."

"But –"

"Really, don't worry." I walked up and leave him there

"…"

"Thank you very much, senpai." I smiled at him. This is for the last time.

I walked away leaving him there. I turned my back and I see him walking to the opposite direction of mine.

I sit there, waiting for the last bus that would take me home. The snow is still pouring down as if it was raining. I took my camera and look at the pictures inside.

'delete, Y/N'

'Y'

_This is for the best. With this, I'll finally over him, once and for all._

#fin

Hello, 137F is here. I'm borrowing my sister's account again.

Thank you very much, Gui-nee.

Actually, this story isn't originally mine. I just rewrite the story from one of GReeeeN's PV, Yuki no Ne (I really recommend it), the same title with this fic. Most of the dialog is mine though.

Hopefully you can understand, since I'm not a native english speaker.

Enjoy.


End file.
